gutsarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
GUTS Archives Guidelines
This page describes all the guidelines of the GUTS Archives. If you wish to add or change any information in the archives, please adhere to the given guidelines here. We want the archives to stay consistent throughout. Overall Guidelines * The GUTS archives is an electronic environment which can be used and edited by anyone. Misuse of the archives by spreading misinformation or being rude will result in a ban and a reverse of your edits. * The aim of the archives is to stay as an archive - please adhere to the usual style of editing and don't include to much personal information (like stating your name in the article when you've edited something). * We prefer edits from those who are members of GUTS or GUTS alumni. Usernames are allowed on the wiki, but please also state your real name so we know who is editing our archives. * If you do not know how to edit or procure information, ask the archive keepers. They will make sure the archives stays at it's best status. * If possible, use full names for anything when known (like names and plays), except if the role in a play adheres to another name (e.g. a role named "Ann L. Esson"). * Links to other (wiki) pages can only be restricted to one of the same link per page, which is located at the first time on the page the link is applicable. Play Guidelines Pages for a play will have the following outline: Play Name This will be displayed as the name of the page. If a play has been performed multiple times by GUTS, the name of the play is followed by the year it's performed in (i.e.: The Importance of Being Earnest (2015)). All words in the title should start with a capital letter, except for words like "of", "the" and "at". Infobox The infobox is the small box on the right top side of the page. In here, the poster of the play will be displayed, plus mentioning the previous and the next play, chronologically, and the trailer. Poster If multiple posters are made for the play, it is preferred to have to one that is more general here (i.e.: If there are posters of the actors themselves and a poster of all actors together, the latter one is preferred). Chronological Order The chronological order in the infobox adheres to play as displayed in the play timeline. Trailer The trailer for the GUTS play is displayed last. The resolution for the uploaded thumbnail should be changed to 270 x 270 (instead of the standard 300 x 300 when uploaded). Year The academic year should be noted here. Creatives The creative team should be mentioned by ascending responsibility. This means that a director should be mentioned first, then a co-director, producer, etc. Writer The writer(s) should be mentioned here. If a play is edited / adapted / translated / etc., it should be clearly mentioned and noted by whom. Only the names are mentioned, no function or affiliations. Synopsis A synopsis of the play must be given here. These are mostly the same as the one used in advertising of the play. Cast Any cast of the play is mentioned by first stating the name of the cast member, followed by the name of the role, separated using a colon (e.g. Ann Example: Mister Guideline). The cast of a play should be mentioned in ascending order in importance, thus first stating the lead roles, and small roles on the bottom. Crew Any cast of the play is mentioned by first stating the name of the crew member, followed by their function, mentioned between brakes (i.e. Ann Example (Mister Guideline)). The crew of a play should be mentioned in ascending alphabetical order of the crew member's last names. Performances The date and locations of all the performances should be noted in Month Day Year style (e.g. March 23rd 1983: Universiteitstheater). Special Thanks Anyone who has been noticeably given special thanks in some way or another can be mentioned here. The reason why is allowed to be noted. Trivia More detailed information, interesting data or "fun-facts" can be placed here in the form of a bullet list. Standard information here is about either note-worthy advertisement, Cardozo Awards or if the play has been performed in another time by GUTS. For example: * The new GUTS archives has been a year long project made in collaboration with the "Stuff" committee and Lustrum committee, caused by a small spark of interest by a lone GUTS member. Photos All relevant photos can be placed here. Noteworthy pictures like photos of all people involved, posters or the like should be displayed. Cardozo Award Guidelines The Cardozo Award page consists out of the graph that should be edited in source mode, meaning it has to be constructed by code. Here, the template for the graph is shown, which is also used on the page. If you have information about the Cardozo Awards, but you don't know how to edit, please contact the archive keepers.